Gaz
Lieutenant Gaz, callsign Bravo Five, was a member of the British Special Air Service and a veteran special forces operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Biography Bering Strait Gaz, along with Soap, Price, Wallcroft and Griffen, rode a chopper to board a cargo ship and retrieve a "package". They encountered heavy resistance on and inside the ship, but dispatched them. Once they found the package, which was actually a nuclear device, Price informed Big Bird that they needed transport, but Big Bird responded that there is no time, and that two bogies are headed their way. Gaz stated that they must be MiG's. After Soap retrieved the shipping manifest, they started to exit the ship but not much later the MiG's fired on the ship. Gaz, Price, Soap and an SAS member were informed by Big Bird to get out of the ship. After running for their lives in the sinking ship, they made it to the chopper as the cargo ship, along with the package and their involvement, sunk in the stormy waves. Rescuing "Codename: Nikolai" A bit later he worked with Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai, the Ultranationalist informant who told them about the cargo ship. He, along with Price, Soap, Sgt. Kamarov (leader of the Loyalists), the SAS and the Loyalists, assaulted an Ultranationalist controlled village. After withholding information to them about Nikolai"s location, Gaz loses his patience with Kamarov and threatens to push him off a cliff which causes Kamarov to tell them where Nikolai is - a house at the end of the village. Gaz cut the power of the house so Soap and Price could enter the house undetected but Gaz soon rejoined them. Inside they killed Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha and soon rescued Nikolai. Gaz asked Nikolai if he was combat effective and they went to the extraction point. The four and Paulson then boarded a helicopter and began to head to a safehouse in Hamburg, Germany for Nikolai. Shot Down Later, their helicopter was shot down by a Surface-to-Air Missile. Gaz then announced Paulsen and both of the pilots are dead and they began their getaway. Hunted by Ultranationalists and a chopper, they fought their way to a barn, where they killed many soldiers and took down the chopper using a FIM-92 Stinger. They are informed that an AC-130 has arrived to their rescue. As numerous enemies and vehicles approach them, the AC-130 destroyed all of them. The AC-130, callsign "Wildfire", continued to provide fire support as they continued to pass through Russia to Germany. Eventually, after being assaulted by Ultranationalists, they were rescued by two Sea Knights. Capturing and Interrogating Al-Asad After hearing word concerning the nuclear explosion, Nikolai informed the team that Al-Asad was hiding in a village. Gaz, along with Captain Price, Soap, and Bravo Team, raided the village and breached each house in an attempt to capture Al-Asad. Succeeding, Cpt. Price interrogated Al-Asad in a barn, but after a phone call, executed him when he discovered that Imran Zakhaev supplied him with the nuclear weapon. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years prior to the mission, the team was attacked by a very large number of Ultranationalists. They ambushed them with land-mines, but were forced to retreat after the Ultranationalists retaliate with smoke grenades and mortar fire. Gaz, Captain Price, and the rest of Bravo Team retreated to the barn at the top of the hill while Soap covered their escape by suppressing the enemies with a downed helicopter's Minigun and activated the last of the land-mines. They managed to hold their ground at the barn but were informed that the closest place the Marine's helicopter could land was at the bottom of the hill because of the SAM sites. Gaz was very angry to hear this, but Price ordered him to get to the bottom of the hill. He followed Soap as they escaped the Ultranationalists to the helicopter, where a marine squad led by Staff Sergeant Griggs covered their escape. Bravo Team escaped Azerbaijan and joined with the USMC in a joint operation. Chasing Viktor Zakhaev After Imran had reportedly gone underground, Price came up with a plan to find him: capture Zakhaev's son, Viktor. Teaming up with Kamarov and the Loyalists, they took out guards at a nearby station. 2 Hours later, a military convoy and Viktor arrived at the station. Gaz, disguised as an Ultranationalist, confirmed Viktor was there and told the team to commence the ambush. Most of the convoy is destroyed, but Viktor escaped. Captain Price instructed Soap and Griggs to chase Viktor while they repelled the rest of the convoy. After they did this, Gaz and the others ran after Viktor to find Soap and Griggs suppressed by enemy forces. Captain Price told Gaz to go with Soap and Griggs to support them in their chase for Viktor. They made it to an apartment building where they cleared the rooms of Ultranationalists. They cornered Viktor at the top of the building, where Soap was instructed to take Viktor's weapon. Viktor, however, committed suicide. Nuclear crisis Gaz then went with the SAS and the USMC in another joint operation to retake a Russian nuclear site from Zakhaev. After they saved Griggs, they cut electric fence power for Sniper Team Two to infiltrate the launch facility. But Imran Zakhaev launched two ICBMs with nuclear warheads, targeting the eastern seaboard of the United States. Fighting their way into the base, they cut through exhaust shafts to rappel into the base. At this point Gaz was sent to the security room with some of the force while John Price, Soap, and Griggs made their way to the control room, inputted the abort codes, and destroyed the missiles in the air. Pursuit by Imran Zakhaev and Death .]] Managing to save the eastern United States from nuclear destruction, Gaz and the team commandeers three of the bases' jeeps to escape. They are pursued through the Russian mountains by the Ultranationalists, but a Hind destroys the bridge, cutting off their escape. With no means of escape, the team is forced into a last stand effort until friendly reinforcements arrive. A gas truck explodes behind the team, knocking Gaz out. He is thrown to the middle of the bridge by the explosion, unconscious and wounded. Imran Zakhaev then approaches the incapacitated soldiers with his two bodyguards. Gaz regains consciousness just as Zakhaev shoots him in the head with his Desert Eagle, killing him instantly while Soap watches helplessly. Gaz’s death was immediately avenged by Soap, who picked up an M1911 and killed Zakhaev. Legacy John "Soap" MacTavish was deeply upset about Gaz's death, saying that he couldn't get the image of him laying dead next to Zakhaev out of his head. Ultimately the death of Gaz and the other members of Bravo Six fueled Soap in the next few years. Soap also held deep disapproval and perhaps even distain towards the Governments of both the United Kingdom and United States of America alongside the Russian Federation due to their Cover-Up over the Nuclear Crisis in Russia and Cargo Ship Operation, with Soap stating in his Journal that Gaz's family deserved to know the true circumstances of Gaz's death. Gallery Gaz Crew Expendable CoD4.png|Gaz in "Crew Expendable". Game over.jpg|Gaz is killed by Imran Zakhaev. Gaz.png|Gaz in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Reflex edition. Gaz Sins of the Father.png|A disguised Gaz in "The Sins of the Father". Gaz Safehouse.jpg|Gaz in "Safehouse". Gaz Ultimatum.jpg|Gaz opening a fence in "Ultimatum". Gaz MWR.jpg|Gaz in the remastered version of "Crew Expendable". COD MWR Ending Screen.jpg|Gaz with Vasquez, Price and Griggs Trivia *Gaz is the SAS announcer in multiplayer. *Strangely, in "Ultimatum" and "All In", he uses his signature G36C, but in "No Fighting In The War Room", the player can see that he uses a modified version of the M4A1. This was changed in Modern Warfare Remastered and Gaz has a silenced M4A1 throughout the aforementioned missions. *In the E3 2007 demo of Call of Duty 4, Gaz was originally named Griggs. *In "Crew Expendable", when Gaz pulls out his W1200, he tells another SAS operative "I like to keep this for close encounters". This is a reference to the movie Aliens. *In the CQB training session, in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, mentioned by Captain Price, Gaz holds the squadron record, by 19 seconds. *Appears in Call of Duty: Mobile as an obtainable character. sv:Gaz es:Gaz ru:Гас Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Special Air Service Characters